I See
by kwarbler
Summary: Short fiction from Mimi's POV about her changing relationship with Rex


"I See"  
  
A/N-This is just a really short Mimi's POV piece on her changing relationship with Rex. Everything that has happened on the show has happened. I disclaim and don't own any Days characters. This isn't that great and was just something I came up w/ real fast so feel free to review and flame if necessary. Thanks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I can't focus. Everything is spinning and I've lost all control. I hear people talk to me or better yet, talk at me and all I see are moving mouths. Nothing anybody says makes any sense. It's like I'm in this sort of dream like alternate reality where only I exist. Well, me and one other person. He exists. Yes, Rex definitely exists.  
  
I know what you're thinking. . .me, Miriam Lockhart, voted most likely to have her head in the clouds. Good old ditzy Lockhart. Nothing unusual there, right? Wrong. I'm actually pretty level headed most of the time, but Rex has turned my whole happy little uncomplicated world upside down.  
  
I can't get him out of my head. It's physically not possible. I try to hear what Belle's telling me about Shawn, I try to hear my psychology professor lecture about mental disorders, I try to hear my Mom when she complains about me hogging the bathroom for the umpteenth time. Okay, okay. . .so I'm not so sure about that last one, but you get the picture.  
  
When I was with Kevin, things were pretty simple. We liked each other, we dated, we made out, did what high school couples do. I knew his family and they liked me. My family liked him. We would have done the typical football game and high school dance stuff if I hadn't been banned from all school activities my senior year. Damn that Jan Spears and Operagirl.net thing! I look back. . .I'm not even close to the same person I was then.  
  
I always thought Kevin was my first love. We dated for a year, our entire senior year. We shared almost everything together. We were each other's "firsts". No we never did have sex after that crazy and botched attempt on the island, but we shared a lot of other "firsts" in our lives. Kevin was my first real boyfriend and I his first girlfriend. He told me he loved me, though for whatever reason I couldn't say it back. That was before he went off to college.  
  
Over semester break, Kevin didn't even come home. I got a phone call saying that he was spending time in Mexico with his family. Didn't he care about me at all? Didn't he want to see me? It's not like I had been pining over him while he was gone; we did agree to see other people and that was fine, but I thought he'd at least come home. I searched my brain. Had I done something? But I knew I hadn't. I rationalized that he must have met someone new, someone much smarter who liked a lot of the same things as him. I'm not always the sharpest crayon in the box.  
  
But then here comes Rex, fresh off a spaceship. Okay, so we now know it wasn't really a spaceship and he never really was an alien. He's too damn hot to be an alien! I started getting those weird feelings whenever I was around him, like I used to get for Kevin at the beginning. Along with Belle and Shawn, I helped Cassie and him adapt to life here in Salem. I tried to push the strange growing feelings aside. Rex looked up to Belle, or thought he did. He knew nothing about wants or needs or love.  
  
Slowly, I spent more time with him. He helped me study for finals. I cornered him under the mistletoe at Christmas time. If Kevin didn't want me, I was hell-bent on moving on and having fun. But I hadn't expected that that one kiss would stir so many other things inside of me. Where on Earth had Rex learned to kiss like that? If I was trying to push my feelings aside, that kiss was my undoing.  
  
So I started flirting a little more, to see what he would do. But the little devil flirted back each time with his underwear model good looks and a smile that could melt even Cassie's heart. He was so different from Cassie; he was the good to her evil.  
  
Then it happened, a few close encounters later, we kissed again. But this time, he kissed me.he wanted it as much as I did. He didn't care that I was sopping wet and looking so less than perfect, even if it was his fault I was all drenched in the first place. I can't ever pass a carnival or a dunk tank again without smiling like an idiot.  
  
But now what? I have all these feelings that want to come rushing out. An intensity that I never felt before. It makes no sense. I hardly know anything about Rex, nobody does. He's a mystery.and maybe that's part of why I'm so intrigued.  
  
And well, if Kevin was a genius than Rex is a super genius who's completely off the charts. Cassie was right. I can barely find my car keys in the morning and I fall for guys who study quantum physics as a casual hobby.  
  
But when he looks at me, his dark eyes boring into mine, I sense that he feels sort of the same. We haven't talked about it. We live in different worlds. We don't know why we're so drawn to each other. It's inescapable and I get chills just thinking about it. Like some sort of deeper cosmic connection thing that constantly pulls us together. It like he sees right through me, which is in itself a disturbing feeling. I can't retreat and hide because he sees me, he always sees me.  
  
I think back to Kevin. I don't remember these feelings. These ones are new. I don't know how to act or what to do. Is this how it feels for Belle and Chloe? I'm not like them. I'm not the girl that gets the guy in the end, this is me Mimi. . .the humorous and faithful sidekick. The spunky make a funny joke act silly kind of girl. I don't get serious, or else I'm not supposed to. That's what I've always been led to believe.  
  
But I can't shake the way he makes me feel. Like now, I sit here with my professor lecturing away. He's across the room. I don't sit near him on purpose, a test of sorts, but the connection is still there. I'm not looking at him, but I know he's looking at me.seeing me.seeing what I'm thinking.  
  
It sounds corny, I agree. I don't mean Rex knows all about my past. I haven't told him about the time when I was homeless and living on the street. I didn't tell him about when I got shot and almost died or when I fell in with the wrong crowd in high school. It's not like that. He knows who I am, my insecurities and all, in a way that Belle can't. There are things about me that perfect popular pretty Belle will never understand. Things that Kevin never saw or just chose to ignore. But Rex seems to like me more because of it, because of my lack of perfection.  
  
Class is over now. Everyone is leaving and without looking up I know he's coming over. I feel him coming. I stand up. How do I act, what do I say? Does it even matter since he sees right through me? I start to babble about nothingness, in typical Mimi Lockhart fashion, trying to conceal my nervousness.  
  
What does he do? He just smiles and quietly takes my hand, leading me out of the classroom into the noisy crowded hallway. I let him lead me, not something I would normally do without protest, but words have since failed me. My haze is thickening.  
  
We end up outside in the chilly late winter air. All I see is his lips descending on mine and wiping away all traces of coherent thought that have managed to make it this far. I feverishly return the heated contact as I feel myself starting to fall. His arms snake around me pulling me in, holding me tighter, but I'm still falling. Someone has pulled the floor out from under me, opened a trap door.  
  
I need air. I break contact, give him one last fleeting look and run away. It's too much and too much to soon. But it's no use. Putting physical distance between us doesn't help the problem, it doesn't make the closeness go away. I could run forever and not escape him.  
  
I'm just going to have to accept it. Stranger things have happened. There are no other possibilities. I think I'm falling in love. 


End file.
